Devices for generation of electrical power by conversion of wave energy are known, e.g., from Wells U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,414; from Houser et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,377; from Fredriksson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,712; and from Hirsch U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,481.